mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Innocentz
The Innocentz are a gang of manhunters who appeared in Sudden Violence and are made up of Latino thugs, Shinnoknists, homosexuals and perverts. Info The Innocentz are a vicious and well-armed gang operating in the Miami district. They are the first gang encountered who use guns (particularly revolvers and sawn-off shotguns), but are also armed with knives, axes, and sickles. The Innocentz have two factions: the bulk of the Innocentz are composed of the Skullzy, a group of Latino goths, deadbeats, and gangbangers who are also rivals with the drug cartel, the Montana Gang. They wear dark colored jeans, track pants, wife beaters and torn hoodies along with skull masks and Mexican tattoos. The Babyfaces, are a group of overweight giant perverts and homosexuals who wear creepy porcelain doll masks. Stalker hired the Babyfaces to add muscle to the Innocentz, as most of them are genuine psychopaths and homos. Many of the Innocentz seem to be high on drugs, and can be heard to mention peyote. They also can be heard muttering to themselves about a dark Shinnok-like figure guiding them to kill Cash, along with curses and groans. Film Appearances During the events of Sudden Violence, Jax is seen giving orders to drunk and high Innocentz from inside the abandoned Satan's church. After Jax dispatches the Innocentz throughout Miami, Cash raids an abandoned mall claimed as Innocentz turf. Following Stalker's instructions, Cash fights through the mall and witnesses the death of his family at the hands of Babyfaces at the conclusion of the scene. After escaping from the mall, Cash is forced to escort a tramp through the streets and back alleys of South Town which are being aggressively patrolled by the Skullzy. Cash leads tramp to a graveyard behind the church where he engages in a shootout with several members of the Innocentz before dropping the hobo off and completing the scene. After arriving at a massive gun factory, Cash methodically wipes out most of the Innocentz and they are never seen again in film. Scarface The Innocentz will appear as the main enemy gang in Miami after Tony Montana eliminates the Diaz Gang, Nacho's Gang and Gaspar's Gang, and they are one of the most powerful gangs in the whole game. They will control the car wash and gas station near the Trailer Park after 2012, and may also spawn as common enemies during Joe's leads missions instead of former gangs that Montana had wiped out. Assassins for hire (Innocentz a gang since 1998); Julio Clisante: "You may have seen me in Stalker's film "Sudden Violence". I'm looking for some freelance work. Are you trying to track somebody down? Someone who hasn't paid their debts, or a person that wronged you somehow... well I can find them, and make them PAY! I don't stop til' I catch my prey." Know members *Julio Clisante - The coward *Mr. Happy - The perverted homo *Mr. Masky - The retard *Carlos Vago - Mexican deadbeat *Adam - Shinnoknist on drugs *Rico - Mexican Shinnoknist *Jules Fernandez - The big bad boss *Juan Roscon *Pablo Picardo Gallery Innocentz_camping.jpg|Innocentz having a camp. Innocentz_baut'_to_attack_Cash.jpg|Innocentz seen by Cash. Innocentz.jpg|Julio, Rico and Adam. Mr._Happy_and_Masky.jpg|Mr. Happy and Masky. Mr._Masky_with_sickle.jpg|Mr. Masky. Satan_rules.jpg|Innocentz's meaning of internet slang words. Jules_Fernandez.jpg|Jules Fernandez. Category:Gangs Category:Deadbeats Category:Satanism Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Druggies Category:Scarface Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Community